In Darkness Shining
by The Soup
Summary: Delicious in many ways... [AxelxRiku]


**THE SMELL OF** greasy hot french fries in his bag of Mc Donald's was a gruesome temptation to Axel's nose. God, he was hungry. He hated it when he was starving, so, he was always eating. The only reason why he could eat thirty pounds of cheeseburgers in one sitting and not gain a single inch of body fat was because he had a high metabolism.

Axel strolled around casually in the corridors of darkness, navigating by memory. He swung his dinner at his side to the rhythm of his footstep without thinking about it. In fact all he was thinking about was food. Food… Well, actually, he was thinking of two things pretty much twenty-four/seven: Food and sex.

Yeah, Axel was a slight nympho. He had a nearly insatiable hunger for hot, tumbling man-sex, but Roxas was far too busy to even give him a quickie. Xemnas always had the boy running around slashing up Heartless. When Roxas came home at night, he was always too tired to give a fuck. Literally.

Even so, Axel had grown fond of his delightful Roxy-boy. Smiling, he poked the straw of his Triple-thick large vanilla milkshake into his smile and took a nice long sip. The cool and delicate taste glided down his throat. Axel swore an oath; sometimes he loved milkshakes more than sex with Roxas –and that's saying quite a lot!

In the darkness, Axel was sipping his delicious treat when he saw a large crack of light breaking through a black wall. It was ragged and tattered like the edges of a jigsaw puzzle, and he could see the setting on the otherside. Axel slurped his shake once.

"What's this?"

Putting his milkshake in his other hand, Axel touched the literal fabric of space. He tugged experimentally on the edges. It was a solid entrance to another world. Curious… It looked like the fabric of space has made an odd attempt at trying to suture itself back up.

"We'll just take a peek," he said to no one in particular. There was no ceremony to it – he tore the sutures out and stepped through to the otherside.

Axel didn't recognize the new world. He had appeared in a world of a white, full moon perpetually never setting over a dark, softly waving sea of blue and purple water. Spooky crooked, arching black trees grew out of the black sea and arched over the moon, framing the lunar orb. The immaculate shore was indigo and the sky made everything glow eerily in the misty light.

Axel shivered from the damp air and grabbed his shake for an emergency sip. The world was curious, he was curious, and he knew that was a bad combination. He took one step forward, and heard something. Feet shuffling. Cloth rustling, cleared throats; it was the sound of movement.

He wasn't alone.

Axel quickly examined his closer environment. There was a nearby craggy boulder of black stone, veined with silver rivulets. Good enough. He hurried behind the stone, sat his burgers on the ground, and peeked carefully.

His eyes widened; his mouth sagged.

He was right. He wasn't alone, but he was the only one fully dressed. There was a brilliantly sexy young man stripping off an Organization XIII coat, standing in black satin boxers. Axel thought it was Roxas and he got all hoped up.

It wasn't Roxas. This man had shaggy, shoulder-length platinum hair the color of moonlight on water. He couldn't see the man's eyes and frankly Axel didn't care. He remembered who it was, remembering the ferocity glinting in his sapphires…

"That's Riku, Sora's little boyfriend…," Axel whispered to himself. He didn't care if he was talking to himself. Riku turned all the way around, flipping his hair and shaking it loose after stripping off his boxers. Axel's breath caught in his throat. "Mmm…" He licked his lips. He now had a full view of Riku's sexy, thin body, a tight ass and ample cock size.

Riku dipped into the sea of dark water, diving out of Axel's sight with a splash. Axel pouted, feeling hopelessly aroused, wanting to relieve himself of the pleasure building in his pants.

He licked his lips, slipping his straw to his mouth. He sipped air and then smiled, thinking about a new sort of milkshake. "Man, that was yummy," he said to nothing in particular. His eyes flickered as Riku resurfaced.

He grinned devilishly. "I want that flavor next time."

--

;I own nothing but the words and situations I control.  
I wrote this for my friend, Brittany, as a holiday present.  
XDDD Now I want milkshakes.  
COMPLETE  



End file.
